The Once-ler
The Once-ler is an old man who recounts how his discovery of the Truffula Forest as a younger man led to its depletion. Early Life Long ago, the Once-ler discovers a valley full of beautiful Truffula Trees, where the Bar-ba-Loots, Swommee Swans and Humming Fish live. When he chops down a Truffula Tree, he gets a warning from The Lorax, a small orange creature, not to destroy the forest. The Once-ler agrees to not cut anymore trees down, taking tufts from living trees instead. His family soon arrives in their RV and helps expand his company. They tell him that they are very proud of him, and, with their convincing, Once-ler agrees to chop down the trees in order to make Thneeds faster. The Lorax returns to try to stop him again, but is stopped by Aunt Grizelda. Once-ler then expands his business, cuts down all the trees, and builds an enormous factory in the middle of the valley. The Lorax eventually comes back complaining to the Once-ler that the factories are belching out so much "smogulous smoke" that the Swomee Swans are becoming sick, and that the trash being dumped into the rivers is irritating the Humming Fish. Eventually it becomes too much to handle and The Lorax is forced to make all the animals move somewhere else. Eventually all the trees run out and his business is destroyed. His family leaves, disappointed in him for failing. He is then left all alone once the Lorax leaves. Current Life One day, when Ted Wiggins is searching for a tree, he goes to the Once-ler's house. The Once-ler tells Ted the story over the course of several days, giving Ted the last Truffula Tree seed when he is finished. As Ted plants the seed in Thneedvill, Once-ler busts down his window and looks at the town. A few years later, when the Trees have begun to grow back again, he goes outside and waters the saplings. The Lorax returns, saying he did very good, and that he's proud of him. They then reunite. Relationships *'The Lorax'- Although they can annoy each other sometimes, they are friends deep down. *'Ted Wiggins'- The Once-ler is convinced that Ted can replant the trees. *Ubb - His uncle helped him Gives A Quarter To Him by dressing up as a hobo. *Isabella - loyal and true to his mother only to be dubbed as a failure *Brett & Chet - He is terrified of the bullys he has for brothers teasing and punching him he does his best to avoid them when possible Gallery The_Once-ler_Outfit.jpeg|The Once-ler in his green suit lorax-once-ler-entering-a-fantastical-world-of-truffula-jungle.jpg|The Once-ler stares in awe upon arriving in the Truffula Valley Lorax_and_Once-Ler.png|The Once-ler and The Lorax Trivia *It is known that his family disowned him due to his failure. *The first and last Truffula tree that the Once-ler chopped down were both pink, but one was healthy while the other was sickly. * In the book, we never see the once ler as a whole in his old age. But in the Movie, At the end, you see him whole in his old age. Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Villians